cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Sheridan
Overview |badges= Shrouded }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Cadao Kestrel * Gordon Stacy * Colleen Nelson New Contact(s) Information Scientist When Dr Steven 'Science' Sheridan was young, his parents thought him a brilliant child prodigy. As it turned out, they had greatly underestimated their son. Some people think he's a mutant; others suspect he's the product of genetic engineering. Either way, he's without a doubt the most knowledgeable human being who ever lived. 'Doc Science' never forgets a single fact; once he learns something, it is locked in his memory forever. His great intellect allows him to easily recall these facts and draw inferences from them; as one might imagine, this makes him one heck of a scientist. Initial Contact I am glad you agreed to speak with me. I believe the Rikti may be the greatest threat facing Paragon City. Store * Inspirations * * * * * Story Arc Note * The first and second mission may occur in any order. Briefing Hey, I've been hearing rumors that Crey is covering up the fact that one of their labs was taken over by Rikti a couple days ago. It's one of their facilities in Crey's Folly. This might be a good opportunity to learn something more about Crey, or better yet, about what the Rikti's next move is. Will you investigate that Crey lab? Crey denies any of this, of course, but I have a hunch there is some truth to this rumor. Enemies Debriefing Crey finally admitted that their lab was taken over, but they claim the Paragon Protectors cleaned it out. Typical. Lets look at what you found. So, the Rikti were collecting data on human organs! I have the feeling this is part of some larger plot. Briefing I got a report here that the Brickstown Infirmary had their entire supply of blood stolen right out of their storage facility. The only sign of forced entry was through a liquid waste disposal chute, so I think it's safe to assume the perps came in through the sewers. They can't treat any patients until someone recovers that stolen blood. Can you help them out? I think they should probably still be in the sewers, try this entrance to track them down. Enemies Debriefing Great job recovering that stolen blood. I wonder what the Rikti are up to? With the Rikti after fresh blood and human organs, I can only surmise that they are looking at a way to improve their mutagen. Briefing These recent Rikti thefts have me worried. There's only one reason I can think of for the Rikti to go around stealing human blood and organs. They must be trying to improve their mutagen so that it transforms people more quickly! From what is known about the current Rikti mutagen, they will need a large supply of the chemical Barizium. The only place I could find that had a lot of Barizium in stock was Nicholson Chemicals over in Independence Port. You should get over there to protect their warehouse so the Rikti can't make off with the Barizium. Keep those chemicals out of the Rikti's hands. Enemies Debriefing It wasn't a chemical company, but a Council front? Well, we lucked out on that one. Still, I'm sure the Rikti are up to something. Why else would they go around stealing human organs and blood? We've got to get back on their trail. Briefing It looks like that warehouse I sent you to was a dead end. Even worse, the Rikti struck while you were over there! They kidnapped the renowned transplant specialist Dr. Samuel Snider, right out of his operating room! We have a hot trail to follow. I need you to rescue Dr. Snider. Dr. Snider was wearing his pager, so we should be able to track that to where he is being held. Hurry, before it's too late! Debriefing Dr. Snider must have dropped his page in the sewers while the Rikti were carrying him off! I don't know if we'll ever find him now. This is getting bad. The Rikti have human organs, human blood, and now a human surgeon! Briefing So, all you could find of Dr. Snider was his pager. That's not good news. I'm certain the Rikti plan to force him to do some kind of procedure with those human organs they stole. There has to be a way to track him down. Perhaps my friend Marvin Weintraub can help us out. Why don't you pay Marvin a visit? If anyone has tech that can help us, it's him. Enemies Enemies Debriefing Dr. Snider thanks you for saving his life. I must say, his story is pretty strange. Performing organ transplants on Rikti soldiers? I wonder what that's all about. Briefing I've done a little digging. There's a rumor that all Rikti bodies are taken to a secret SERAPH lab for analysis. Makes sense, I guess. I have a good friend over at SERAPH, Rebecca Brinell. Go see her, maybe she can tell you more about the Rikti's recent organ thefts. She's over in Galaxy City, in the Freedom Corp headquarters. Enemies Notable NPCs * 3 SERAPH Scientists (Hostages) Debriefing Sorry you didn't get any solid info on Rikti biology. We'll just have to keep digging if we want to know what they want with those human organs. At least you saved the day over at that secret SERAPH lab! It never hurts to impress the big boys. Briefing I just got a call from Rebecca Brinell over at SERAPH. She says she wants you to visit her right away. She couldn't discuss her news on the phone, but I'm hoping it's a lead on this Rikti plot we've been investigating. We need to know what those aliens are doing with those stolen human organs! I don't know what it's about, but Rebecca said you would really like it. Debriefing So you can't talk about what she told you, eh? From the way you're acting I can imagine it was really juicy. Don't go breaking your code clearance on my account. Now, back to this problem with the Rikti organ thefts. I wonder what's going on there? Briefing I think you need to hit the streets again with Weintraub's Psychic Probe. I've set it to probe for information on organs. Just defeat as many Rikti as you can find; sooner or later one of them has to have some information on those stolen human organs. Not all the Rikti will be informed on what their plans are with the organs, so you might have to defeat quite a few. Enemies Enemies Debriefing So, the Rikti burn out their own organs, possibly by overworking themselves during combat. It's still hard to believe that they were trying to replace their organs with mutated human ones! I can't see how that could work, them being aliens and all. You did a great job stopping them before their plan could come to fruition. Missions Briefing For the last few days the Rikti have been all over the factories in Crey's Folly. They're making off with the companies' technology, even carrying off an occasional technician who gets in their way. I need you to head over to Crey's Folly and clear the Rikti out. We can't let them get their hands on any more technology! Debriefing Well, the Rikti will think twice before they hit the factories in Crey's Folly again! You did a great job. I'm sure those technicians are grateful. Briefing For the last few days the Rikti have been all over the factories over in Crey's Folly. They're making off with the companies' technology, even carrying off an occasional technician who gets in their way. I need you to head over to Crey's Folly and clear the Rikti out. We can't let them get their hands on any more technology! The more technology the Rikti acquire, the greater the chance they'll find a way to teleport through our city zone force fields. Enemies Debriefing Well, the Rikti will think twice before they hit the factories in Crey's Folly again! You did a great job. I'm sure those technicians are grateful. Briefing Since people learned the Rikti can impersonate humans, we've been seeing a lot of paranoia. People don't trust each other. There's even a very real threat of civilian violence! I need you to get over to the Crey's Folly and defeat as many Rikti as you can. If people can see that we're on top of the Rikti situation, they'll feel a lot more secure. When people get scared, they do irrational things. Sometimes it's our job to protect them from their own worst impulses. Debriefing I just got a call from the Paragon City Free Press, they had a photographer covering your sweep through Crey's Folly. They wanted a quote about it all. I told them that as long as your is on the job, the Rikti will never threaten our safety again. People in this town respect you. Your actions have a lot of impact. Briefing Even after the war's end, the Rikti trapped on Earth still pose a deadly threat to the whole of mankind. We still don't know what they want or why they attacked in the first place, only that they refuse to give up and continue to spread panic and fear in the people of the city and the world. You're a well respected hero, and I think, if you were to concentrate your efforts against the Rikti for a while, it could help to show that the world's greatest heroes can defend the people of Earth. The people of the city will be watching you closely, hoping to get inspiration from each victory you have against the Rikti. Debriefing The menace of the Rikti is far from over, but you've shown people that they can't fear of the invaders rule their lives. The Rikti are still a threat, but with heroes like you in the world, I think it's a threat that we can handle. Briefing I just learned that the Rikti are mounting a raid against a Circle of Thorns base. They've even got some sort of electronic device that momentarily zaps the brain's language center. It'll be a whole lot harder for those mystics to defend themselves if they can't remember the words to their spells! I know the Circle hasn't been a good neighbor, but if the Rikti push against them the Circle will push right back, and that would leave too many innocents trapped between them. I know it seems strange, but you've got to stop the Rikti from killing the Circle of Thorns. It won't be long before this gets out of hand. The Circle can get re-enforcements there in as little as 90 minutes. Another day, another epic battle. Take care of yourself. Notes Debriefing So, the Rikti eliminated the gods on their own planet? How very strange. That could explain their extreme hatred of heroes as well, after all, many of you seem like gods to the people you protect. Briefing I've been accused of being a Rikti spy! The police won't tell me who made the accusation, but they took it seriously enough to search my apartment this morning. I swear I don't know how it got there, but they found a Rikti communicator under my mattress. Then they sent me to a lab for DNA testing, and the data came back positive. I'm being framed! My only hope is that you can find the real Rikti spy. It's probably someone over at the lab where I had the testing done. You'll have to hurry, though. You'll only have 2 hours to find him before they all go off-shift and the spy can disappear. This is how the Rikti work: accusing innocents to divert suspicion from the real infiltrators. Please, don't let them get away with it! This portable blood work kit should allow you to positively identify the real spy. Just test every person in that lab Debriefing Thanks, you're a good friend. I wonder who that Rikti spy meant by the Restructurists? When the Rikti attacked they seemed like a monolithic block, but maybe there's more going on that we know. We won't find out from the one you captured, though. The spy used some kind of incendiary implant. There's nothing but ashes left. Briefing The Rikti just attacked the Chiron Medical Center! Every single doctor was kidnapped, though the Rikti didn't seem to be interested in the nursing staff or orderlies. In fact, they left everyone else strictly alone. You've got to rescue those doctors from the Rikti. If they need human doctors, it could mean they're cooking up some new biological weapon. As soon as you're out of there, I want you to talk to Professor Jonathan St. John Smythe about possible threats posed by a biological attack. See if you can find out what the Rikti are planning. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not good. Enemies Enemies Notable NPCs * Deknar Notes Debriefing The Rikti are having children, in their military outposts? I know they're an alien civilization, but it still doesn't make sense. I've got a theory about this. We know that we've been unable to access the Rikti world since the war. What if the Rikti can't, either? They're rebuilding their civilization, because their old world is lost to them. I'd bet my life on it. Briefing You know those recordings the Rikti POW's made of the music piped into their cells? Well, the government's afraid that music may contain subversive propaganda, and they're fighting an uphill battle to keep it out of people's hands. I've got a lead on a warehouse that's storing a bunch of CD's: Rikti music mixed with dance tracks, that sort of things. I want you to confiscate that Rikti music and defeat the Rikti doing the distribution. You'll have to hurry; once those discs hit the streets, there's no getting them back. You only have 1 hour to stop the distribution. It's strange to protect people from something that seems so innocuous. Thanks for trusting me on this one. Enemies Debriefing This Rikti music is more insidious than anybody could have guessed. It's not propaganda; it's outright mind control! Those CD's labeled 'Euphoria' actually make you feel happy! Ditto for the rest. By conditioning people to accept emotional cues from this music, the Rikti can steal into our very minds. Who knows what they could make people do? Briefing How would you like to take it easy for a day? You've been asked to appear at a local science fiction convention, if you can believe it! The convention organizer told me they want some real life heroes there, to add a little drama. What do you say? Want to appear at the science fiction convention, be a big star? You better practice your Vulcan neck pinch! Debriefing Yeah, I've heard of the Brotherhood. It's a group composed mostly of lost souls: the confused, the lonely, those who are looking for someone in the world to connect to. Can you believe they even think the Rikti are related to human beings? You did a good work rescuing those people. They may feel adrift now, but at least they have a chance at a life without illusions. Briefing The Rikti are planning a major assault on a neighborhood called Kaylie Crescent! We haven't faced a situation like this since the war, when they wiped out whole neighborhoods in moments. You've got to get over there and stop this Rikti assault. I can give you the location of their first strike; it's the Sanderson office complex. After that, you'll have to figure out their next strike for yourself. Watch out though, you probably won't have a lot of time to stop that second strike. We've got the area contained with an emergency force field, but there are still people trapped inside. It's been a long time since we've seen violence like this from the Rikti. Anything you can learn about their motives will help. You hear the piercing whine that denotes the discharge of a plasma weapon Enemies Notable NPCs * Kaylie Crescent Citizen x9 (NPC Hostage) They wanted to do something terrible to us! Listen! Strange things are happening! Enemies Notable NPCs * Olenti (Boss) * Worker x8 (NPC Hostage) They tried to make us drink this green goo! Debriefing It looks like the factions within the Rikti army may be fighting a war as desperate as their war with humanity. I can't thank you enough for stopping the Traditionalist plot. It's hard to imagine the terror that would have swept through the populace if the Rikti had altered those people! Spending time on this map appears to award the Shrouded badge. External Links *